


Горько! [art]

by Agapushka



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drawing, F/M, Fanart
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:55:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23053555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agapushka/pseuds/Agapushka
Summary: "Музыка свадебного шествия всегда напоминает мне военный марш перед битвой" © Генрих Гейне.
Relationships: Bellatrix Black Lestrange/Voldemort
Kudos: 3





	Горько! [art]

[ ](http://hogsland.com/uploads/posts/2018-08/1533208518_1533029133_22697389.jpg)


End file.
